


Blonde in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Rain, matt/mello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello is very very bored, and Matt doesn't want to put up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde in the Rain

Mello stormed into the tiny room he shared with Matt and slammed the door. He walked across the room and slumped onto the ratty couch, stretching out, and laying his legs across Matt's. The Redhead didn't need to look up from his game to know that Mello was annoyed. It was a rainy day, and Mello, who hated the rain had nothing to do. That in it's self was unusual, he always had something to do...like studying. The blonde stood up and paced back and forth, sighing dramatically. Now Matt was started to get annoyed, also quite strange, since the gamer was usually even tempered. "Mello, what's wrong with you-" Matt asked, obviously irritated with his friend's behavior. "Can't you tell that I'm trying to beat this game?" Mello smiled, pleased with the fact that he had gotten Matt annoyed as well, and went on to complain about how many times the boy had already completed that game. He walked over and stood in front of the T.V, blocking Matt's view.

"So what if I've beaten the game 100 times? Go find something else to do." Matt leaned to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the screen Mello was blocking. "Mattie-" Mello whined, "you're always ignoring me, can't you play that game some other time?" When he didn't hear a reply from Matt, he stomped his foot and resumed his pacing. Matt contemplated his options; should he continue his futile attempts at beating his video game, or should he entertain Mello. After weighing his options, the redhead came the conclusion that giving Mello somthing to do would be the safer choice. "Come on then, we'll go outside" Matt proposed. He put down his game controller and went to find his boots and a jacket. "But Matt! It's raining out, and it'll mess up my hair, and my clothes will get all wet... and-" Mello paused to think of more reasons why he didn't want to go outside. Matt grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. "First you complain about not having anything to do, and now you DO have something to do and you don't want to do it!"Matt seemed a tad bit bothered, and Mello decided that it would be best to go with him.

So, out into the pouring rain went Mello and Matt. The blonde looked at the sky warily, letting the rain fall on his face. "What am I supposed to do out here? It's pouring, and there's mud everywhere." he looked over at Matt, who was laughing. "What?" Mello demanded. ""You never stop complaining do you? Jeez Mells, stop acting like such a girl." Matt said, still amused. Now, Matt knew that Mello hated when people called him a girl, but he said it anyway. People mistook Mello for a girl all the time, he would just have to get over it. He took an awkward (slightly frightened) glance at Mello, who was obviously pissed off.

"What did you call me?" Mello looked as if he were going to strangle the other boy. Matt just smirked at him, and went back to looking around absent mindedly. "If he thinks he can call me a girl and get away with it...well, he's got another thing coming" Mello thought. "I am not acting like a girl!"He shouted, and nudged Matt with his shoulder. "Ok, ok, you're not acting like a girl..." giggled the younger boy, "but you do kind of look like one when your hair's all wet like that." he added quietly. "Bastard." mumbled the leather-clad boy, and hit the other in the arm. Of course, Matt shoved him back in retaliation, and Mello fell into the mud. Matt was surprised to see that the boy was laughing, and let himself be pulled down into the mud.

"Dumbass." said Mello jokingly, "You got mud in my hair." Matt looked over at his friend, "You still look pretty though..." he said quietly. Mello turned his face towards Matt's. "You're calling me a girl again, aren't you." Matt said nothing in response to this.

"I hate you." Mello informed him.

"Love you too, Mells.


End file.
